


blessed be the boys time can't capture

by IveGivenThisALotOfThought



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGivenThisALotOfThought/pseuds/IveGivenThisALotOfThought
Summary: A collection of one-shots I write for RvB. Various permutations of canon and canon divergence. Tags will be added as they appear.Title from the song "The Kids Aren't Alright" by Fall Out Boy.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	blessed be the boys time can't capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarge's speech from Season 8, partially rewritten to include Caboose.

"Caboose, you like to kill your own team, talk to vehicles, and generally make no sense whatsoever. But out of all of us, you were the only one who figured out how to bring back Church. And Church chose you to enter this extremely dangerous secret facility and help him bring back Tex. So why are you here?"

"Probably because of all the things you just said," Caboose responded, blissfully ignorant of the context of the question.


End file.
